What if!
by CecePJOTHG
Summary: Okay I'm not good at summaries and all. So basically Percy founds his sister and its about the life and who she meets and gets closer with until something happens. A lot of what happens in here I hope happens in the real book.


**Well this is basically a story about what I would love for to happen in the actual books. I really wish Percy got a sister, it would be so cool. And sort of what happens later. Anyway here it is.**

I ran down the streets, my feet stomping of the pavement. I pushed through a group of people that were chatting who started cursing at me. I didn't care. I needed to get away from the thing chasing me. I think I've gone insane, literally insane. I mean I was edging towards it before imagining monsters and creatures but now I'm actually insane. I turned corners of the city, people staring at me as I ran past. I turned around to see if it stop following me.

The demonic dog thing that looked like it was sent from hell was still running behind me. It stopped, it's glowing red eyes staring straight at me. It growled showing its fang like white teeth. My eyes widened and I ran. I ran into a forest. I dodged the branches as I ran through the forest until flopped forward and lay on the ground dazed. Tripped by a root. The demon dog walked to me slowly as I tried to get up but shock and fear kept me frozen in place. I swallowed. I wasn't imagining this time and as the dog stepped over me. It's drool dropped on my skin. It leant down towards me bearing it's teeth ready to bite me. This was it. This was my death.

I lifted one arm up to block my face and closed my eyes. I was expecting death any second but nothing happened only a loud howl. I opened my eyes and saw a boy with black hair and eyes the exact same color as mine, sea green, staring down at me. He had similar features to me but he had black hair and I have blonde so thats a difference. He held out a hand. I took it and he pulled me up. "Are you okay." He asked. I stared at him. "Did...did you just kill that thing please don't kill me." I said staring down at the shining bronze sword he was holding. The boy nodded. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm Percy and you have to come with me before another one comes and tries to kill you." I looked at him confused. Why would I go with him. Sure he saved my life but I didn't know him at all. I barely knew his name. Percy or something. "What was that thing and why should I come with you?" I asked brushing the mud and stuff off my skin and clothes. "That was a hell hound. I can take you someplace safe where you won't get attacked."

He walked a couple steps before turning. "Are you coming." I looked down at me feet and then back up at him. I walked forward and he started to walk again. I heard a rustling noise behind me I stopped quickly and then started walking again. The rustling started again. Then something else howled behind me. Percy pushed me to the side getting me out of the way. I saw as he stabbed one of the hell hound but two more came. One of the two pushed him over causing him to loose grip of his sword and it skidded next to me.

I looked at it and then back at Percy who was struggling to keep the hell hound from biting his neck. The other hell hound growled at me and then pounced at me. I grabbed the sword and held it up and the hell hound jumped right on it and exploded into golden dust. I stood up and stepped behind the hell hound attacking Percy and stabbed it in the back. It exploded into gold dust and rained over Percy. I dropped the sword. Oh my god I just killed something, actually two things. I am murder, my god. "Oh my god." I said loudly. Percy stood up and took the sword some how made it turn into a pen.

"Can we please go know before another one comes and what is you name?" I nodded and he started walking. "My name is Morgan Rider." I said. We started walking to a huge pine tree. "Where are we going." I asked. "To camp half blood. A camp for demigods, half god and half human." Percy explained. A demigod? I can't be half god. I'm not godly. Yeah maybe I never met my father and my mother calls me a dangerous mistake. That doesn't mean anything does it.

We walked through two huge pillars into a large camp full with cabins of different sizes, shapes and colors. The one I hated most was the pink one. I really don't lime pink. The one I like the best was the one by the lake. That's the one I would like to stay at. "Well who's your godly parent." I asked. "Poseidon, god of the sea and earthquakes, a child of the big three." Percy said. "Cool, um will I know who mine is." I asked sort of interested. I mean if thats what I am then, I might as well know. "There will me a symbol eventually. How old are you? Is your Mom or Dad the one." "I'm 14 and I never met my father so I guess thats it right." Percy nodded.

He took me to some big house where there was a half man half white horse dude talking to some kids in orange t-shirts. "Chiron." Percy said. Chiron turned and the second he did a blue glow appeared around me. I looked up and saw something watery above my head. Everyone around me stared at me shocked. "What the hell is going on." "You've been claimed. You're father is Poseidon and child of the big three. You're my sister." Percy said shocked.

"Um." I said as Percy hugged me. "Children of the big three are very rare and dangerous but powerful just like Percy." Chiron said. "And yet there is another one standing in front of me. "I don't understand." I said. "I'll explain it later, but I'll take you to my, our cabin and introduce you to my friends." Percy said excitedly. I nodded. "Percy I need to speak to both of you later and Annabeth and some others are looking for you." He nodded. "Come on." I was so confused. I was dangerous, powerful and shocked a lot of people. I have a brother and a new home. Well this was an interesting day. Strange but interesting I guess.

He took me to the cabin by the lake. The one I like the best. I happy that it was our cabin and not the pink one. I probably would have killed myself if it was. God would it have been annoying. I mean judging from the outside I'm not sure I would want to meet the people inside. They could be very pink loving. Maybe not all of them are that bad. He open the door to the cabin with a trident on top. "This is our cabin." Percy said. "My bed it the one over there and you can take any others. I'm just happy you're here it can get kind of lonely and I've always wanted a sister." I smiled. "Well thank you." I said. "I'll get you some other clothes later I just really want you to met my friends, I'm so excited about this, I can't wait to get too know you better. I'm sorry if I sound a bit creepy." "Perfectly fine." I said. "Now come on." He said jumpily.

**So thank you for reading this and all this stuff. There will be more chapters and all okay great. So yeah. Idk what to say. Please don't get mad at my spelling mistakes.**


End file.
